Propeller fans with relatively wide but short blades have performance characteristics which are highly desirable for certain applications. Such fans require a substantial degree of structural strength particularly throughout the hub sections, spider arms, and at inner portions of the blades. Accordingly, it has been a conventional practice to provide a separate fan spider of a relatively heavy gauge sheet metal and to provide in addition four (4) separate sheet metal blades, the latter being attached at inner end portions to the spider and in some instances being constructed of a relatively lighter gauge sheet metal. Thus, even in cases where the same gauge sheet metal is used for spider and blades, the separate steps of fabricating individual spiders and blades and thereafter fastening the blades to the spider at four discrete locations must be carried out. When the blades are made from a lighter gauge sheet metal than the associated spider, it is of course also necessary that two different gauges of sheet metal be provided.